


ART: Good Neighbours

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M, Magic, Pencil, Regency, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for rotrude' wonderful creation: Good neighbours<br/>1810, Regency England. Merlin Emrys lives in a world where the earth magic of old is considered a dwindling art at best and little more than a myth at worst. In this atmosphere and fresh out of Oxford, Merlin accepts the position of rector in a small Derbyshire village called Camelot. The place is quaint, rural, and dominated by one wealthy gentry family, the Pendragons. It's all very ordinary, except for his coming head to head with Mr Pendragon, and the strange occurrences that keep befalling the enclave</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Good Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278865) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> I could not resist the thought of our characters from this period, rotrude created such wonderful imagery I felt compelled to draw it - I hope I have done her work justice.
> 
> This from a climatic scene towards the end, that I hope won't give too much away.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cxYsGXx)


End file.
